Many formulations such as inks, paints, mill-bases and plastics materials require effective dispersants for uniformly distributing a particulate solid in an organic medium. The organic medium may vary from a polar to non-polar organic medium. Consequently, dispersants are sought which can disperse a particulate solid in both a polar and a non-polar organic medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,621 discloses motor fuel compositions comprising the reaction product of a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene monoamine and a hydrocarbyl polyamine having a number average molecular weight of up to 1343.